My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:WikiQuest/Misja 3
Yay :) Witam wszystkich przed świętami Wielkiej Nocy. Dziś zajmiemy się kolejnym elementem artykułu. Warto podkreślić, iż ów element nie występuje zawsze, i że bez niego artykuł nie byłby szczególnie zubożały. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że z jego dodatkiem nasze wypociny wyglądają po prostu ładniej. I łatwiej jest dzięki niemu uzyskać podstawowe informacje o opisywanym obiekcie. Wstęp do infoboksów Tak, od kilku zdań rozpisuję się o infoboksie. Każdy z pewnością się z nim zetknął, ale nie każdy dobrze go używał. Infoboks (z ang. information i box) to ładnie wyglądająca, zwięzła metryka, gromadząca i zestawiająca najważniejsze dane na opisywany temat, umieszczana tradycyjne w prawym górnym rogu. Pierwszymi infoboksami były tzw. taxoboxes, czyli metryki informacji, umieszczane w artykułach poświęconych różnym gatunkom roślin i zwierząt. Infoboksy szybko zawojowały artykuły z przeróżnych kategorii, takich jak chemia (pierwiastki i związki chemiczne), historia (artykuły o osobach, bitwach, broniach itp.), sport (kluby sportowe, mistrzostwa, dyscyplliny sportowe i gry) oraz wielu, wielu innych. Teraz pomyślcie, na co patrzy w pierwszej chwili czytelnik artykułu, w szczególności non-brony? Jego uwaga kieruje się najpierw na infoboks, potem na wstęp, a dopiero na końcu na resztę. I ciężko się dziwić – wystarczy wręcz rzut oka, aby ogarnąć wszystkie kluczowe informacje. Dlatego właśnie forma tabelki, bardzo elegancka i przejrzysta. Niestety, również wszelkie błędy i językowe niezręczności, które wkradną się do takiej tabelki, mają ogromny wpływ na odbiór artykułu. A kilka zepsutych infoboksów może zupełnie odstraszyć czytelnika. Pamiętajcie o tym. Dlatego, gdy tylko zauważycie błąd czy to w infoboksie, czy to we wstępie, natychmiast go poprawiajcie. Znowu pojawia się kwestia jednolitości. Wszystkie infoboksy, na przestrzeni wszystkich artykułów, powinny wyglądać jednolicie. Tu ma ona dwa razy większe znaczenie, niż dla wstępów. Ostatnią ważną cechą jest powtarzalność. Infoboksów nigdy nie sporządza się dla pojedynczych artykułów. Buduje się wzorce dla całych klas obiektów (np. postaci, odcinków, piosenek). Dzięki temu, po dostaniu się do jakiegoś artykułu, czytelnik od razu wie, co opisuje, zanim jeszcze przeczyta jakikolwiek tekst :) Wstawianie infoboksów OK, to teraz pro-forma opiszę, jak wstawia się infoboksy # Zaglądamy do kategorii z infoboksami i odnajdujemy taki, który pasuje do opisywanego obiektu # Kopiujemy wzór z przykładu i wklejamy na sam początek artykułu # Podmieniamy dane we wzorze na takie, które pasują do opisywanego obiektu. # UŻYWAMY PODGLĄDU ZMIAN przed zapisem, aby nie zapisać infoboksu z błędami # Zapisujemy zmiany po upewnieniu się poprawności infoboksu Zwróćcie uwagę, że w wywołaniu szablonu infoboksu, mamy listę parametrów nazwanych, składających się z nazwy, znaku równości i wartości. Parametry są od siebie oddzielone znakiem pionowej linii. Kolejna ważna sprawa – nie dodawajcie niepasujących infoboksów! Jeżeli macie artykuł o Amulecie Alikornów, nie wklejajcie do niego infoboksu postaci, wpisując jako rasę „kamień szlachetny”! To głupie -_- Jeżeli nie ma infoboksu, który pasowałby do artykułu, to go nie wstawiajcie! Zamiast niego, użyjcie na samej górze artykułu trochę szerszego obrazka. Podczas wstawiana wywołania infoboksu uważajcie, by pomiędzy wywołaniem a dalszą częścią kodu nie było pustych linii! Sygnalizują one bowiem parserowi, że trzeba rozpocząć nowy akapit. Skutkiem takiej interpretacji jest nieestetyczne odsunięcie wstępu od tytułu. Zwracajcie na to uwagę! Puste linie jeszcze nie raz dadzą się nam we znaki. Na koniec przekleję jeszcze kilka uwag, które przekazałem uczestnikom pierwszej edycji WQ odnośnie infoboksu postaci: * Kolor tła i napisu nagłówka powinny być takie same jak odpowiednio kolor sierści i grzywy. Wyjątkowo, jeżeli taka kombinacja kolorów będzie mało estetyczna, można zamienić je miejscami * Obrazek w nagłówku koniecznie musi pochodzić z serialu, ew. być lekko obrobionym graficznie zrzutem z serialu * Pamiętajcie, że obrazek wstawiony do infoboksu będzie również umieszczany w rubryce „Zobacz też”, niestety ta rubryka przycina obrazki do poziomych, horyzontalnych proporcji. Dlatego dbajcie o to, by obrazki były szerokie, a nie wysokie (if u know what I mean) Tworzenie infoboksów Jednak samo używanie infoboksów nam nie wystarcza. Dlatego dziś nauczymy się zasad projektowania i tworzenia szablonów. Zatem od początku. Jak pewnie zauważyliście, infoboksy składają się z kilku stałych elementów: * Tytułu * Ilustracji * Tabeli informacji (niekiedy porozdzielanej nagłówkami) * Stopki Wszystkie infoboksy na tej wiki odnajdziecie w Kategoria:Szablony infoboksów. Przyjrzyjcie się im uważnie. A teraz przeczytajcie wytyczne, jakimi powinien kierować się projektant infoboksa. Jak myślicie, czy nasze infoboksy spełniają te założenia? * Porównywalność Atrybuty zawarte w infoboksie powinny dotyczyć wszystkich (lub zdecydowanej większości) obiektów, których dotyczy ten infoboks, np. dla kuców będzie to rasa, płeć czy kolor sierści. Chodzi o to, by infoboks umożliwiał szybkie porównanie dwu obiektów, np. czym różni się Rarity i Fluttershy? * Zwięzłość' Infoboksy są elementem artykułu, który przyciąga uwagę czytelnika jako pierwszy, dlatego powinien zawierać maksymalnie zwięzły zestaw danych. Tu nie ma miejsca na prozę i długie komentarze. Statystyki, opisy i rozbudowane dookreślenia powinny znaleźć się w ciele artykułu. Wszystko musi być maksymalnie skompresowane i jednoznaczne (jeszcze bardziej niż we wstępie) * Powtarzalność w artykule Dane z infoboksa powinny być powtórzone i rozwinięte w ciele artykułu. Przypisy i komentarze w infoboksie powinny pojawić się tylko, jeżeli to naprawdę konieczne. Przemyślcie to, zajrzyjcie ta kilka stron Wikipedii, i gdy już wam się to wszystko w głowach poustawia, przejdźcie do wykonywania zadań przeznaczonych dla tej części wykładu. Zadania do infoboksów # Pokasujcie wstępy o Meghan ze swoich brudnopisów # Poprawcie/umieśćcie infoboksy w swoich brudopisach, zgodnie z uwagami z wykładu # Jak pewnie zauważyliście, użytkownicy w swoich profilach korzystają z infoboksów postaci. Jak jednak wynika z wykładu, jest to działanie niepoprawne. Dlatego zaprojektujcie infoboks dla użytkownika. Najpierw zastanów się dobrze, jakie informacje powinny być na nim zawarte, a następnie wykonaj makietę (szkic) przykładowego wywołania takiego infoboksa, np. na swojej stronie użytkownika. Pod projektem opiszcie po krótce, dlatego umieściliście w nim takie a nie inne informacje. Szkic ma mieć postać obrazka. Obrazek i opis umieśćcie w brudnopisie, pod treścią artykułu.